PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT Toaddressthepotentialenvironmentalandhealthimplicationsofoildevelopmentinclose-proximity communityexposuresofvulnerablepopulations,weproposetostudyacommunityinLosAngelesCAinwhich anexistingintra-communityoildrillingfacility,dormantforseveralyears,isabouttoresumedrillingoperations. Priorsiteoperationshavebeenassociatedwithnumeroushealthandairqualitycomplaints,butthesitehas sinceundergoneremediation.Assortedpriorhealthandairqualityeffectshavenotbeensystematicallyand objectivelydocumentedascouldbeaccomplishedintheproposedstudydesign.Sixhundredcommunity residents(~200childrenaged5-17yrs,~200adultsaged18-45yrs,and~200olderadults>45yrs)willbe enrolledbycommunityhealthpromotorastoassessbothobjectiveandsubjectivehealthoutcomesina prospectiverepeated-measuresstudydesign.Ontwooccasions(oncepriortoandoncefollowingsitedrilling operations),participantswillperformmaximal-effortspirometry,completeself-administeredsymptomsurveys, andhaveassortedanthropomorphicdata(height,weight,bloodpressure)measuredtodocumenthealth status.Overthissametime-interval,bothactiveandpassiveairqualitysamplerswillbedeployedthroughout thecommunitytomeasureairbornelevelsofvolatileorganiccompounds(VOCs),H2S,andseveralpollutants ofregulatoryconcern(ozone,carbonmonoxide,nitrogendioxide).Aquality-of-lifemulti-daydiaryassessment willalsobecollectedonasubsetofthestudyparticipantpopulation.Thesemultiplepathwaysofdatawillbe collectedusingacommunity-basedparticipatoryresearchstrategy.Theprojectwillsubstantivelyengageand includethecommunitypartner(EsperanzaCommunityHousingCorporation)intoanacademicresearchteam ofinvestigators(ledbyUSCresearchers)toassesspotentialhealthandenvironmentalimpactsonthislargely LatinoLosAngelesneighborhood.Thisprojectwillevaluatetheimpactofoildrillingoperationsoncommunity healthbyrelatinghealthandairqualitymeasurementscollectedbeforeandafterresumptionofoildrilling operations.Thistime-sensitiveresearchopportunitywillprovidecredibledatatoaddresstheimpactofoil drillingoperationsontheenvironmentalhealthstatusofanunder-servedcommunityofcolorinoneofthe nation?slargestmetropolitanareas.